


The Potential Suitor

by BellScribe (dippy_666)



Series: The Princess's Secret [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Elf Sex, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Magic, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippy_666/pseuds/BellScribe
Summary: After several weeks in the princess’s employ as her maid and several weeks of assisting the princess with her “Secret.” Elizabeth is forced into an interesting political situation between herself, the princess, and Mia, the queen of the elves.





	The Potential Suitor

Elizabeth peered out her bedroom door, not wanting to be seen on her way to the princess's chambers, a member of the royal family laying with a simple maid would have been most improper, so Elizabeth did her best to keep the secret in order to spare the princess's good name.

Deeming the cost to be clear, Elizabeth made her way to Princess Selena's bed chambers, dressed in a white nightgown that hugged her body, lewdly displaying her erect nipples through the thin white silk. Elizabeth thought that the princess might appreciate the revealing nature of the garment. Elizabeth pulled the princess's door open, slipping inside, checking down the hall once more before closing it again.

Elizabeth turned, facing the bed in the center of the room. There lay the princess, her lower body covered by the clean white sheets, her upper body exposed to the air, revealing her gigantic breasts and smooth stomach.

“Good evening, Princess.” Elizabeth smiled seductively, sitting down on the edge of the bed and rubbing the princess's left leg from overtop of the sheets.

“I'm not in the mood tonight, Elizabeth.” The princess sighed.

Elizabeth frowned.

“What? And after I went through the trouble of putting on this garb specifically for you.” Elizabeth pouted.

“I apologize, but I find myself feeling rather troubled tonight.” The princess said.

Elizabeth crawled forward on the bed, stopping once she was laying next to her mistress atop the covers, gazing into her deep blue eyes.

“Tell me what bothers you, Princess.” Elizabeth said, placing her hand on Princess Selena's cheek, stroking her smooth skin lovingly.

“If you were anyone else I'd have you tossed out for such a gesture.” The princess said, leaning her head further into her maid's touch.

“Please. I am you personal attendant. I am here to assist you with more than just your cock, my dear princess.” Elizabeth paused. “As much as I do enjoy helping you in that particular area.” She grinned.

The princess sighed. Her enormous breasts rising and falling.

“As you no doubt are aware, I have a history of turning away my potential suitors, whom were all human.” The princess said. “And so my father has decided to attempt to set me up with a prince from the kingdom of elves. He's coming with his mother, the queen, tomorrow afternoon.”

“An elf? That could be interesting, they have great magical affinity. If you were to marry and have a child with an elf-”

“It's a waste of time, Elizabeth.” The princess groaned. “I have no interest in him and even if I did, there's no way for me to get pregnant. I lack the proper parts, if you hadn't noticed.”

“So just tell them that you have no wish to marry. There's not much more that can be done than that.” Elizabeth said, rubbing her princess's shoulder.

“I fear that you are right.” She closed her eyes, the look of stress ever present on her face.

Elizabeth gazed at the princess's troubled face, growing more and more disturbed. Elizabeth hated seeing the princess in such a state. She crept further forward, positioning herself under the covers next to the princess.

“What are you doing?” The princess asked.

Elizabeth raised a hand to her mistress's chest, lightly running her fingertips around the edge of the princess's erect nipple. The princess gasped.

“Princess...” Elizabeth purred. “It pains me to see you so stressed. At this rate, your own thoughts will keep you awake all night. Please, let me take your mind off of these troubling matters.”

“V-very well.” The princess shuddered as Elizabeth pinched her nipple softly.

Elizabeth watched as the sheets that rested atop the princess's legs began to rise in the center as her cock became erect with pleasure. Elizabeth reached under the covers, closing her hand around the princess's massive girth. She began to slide her hand up and down the princess's shaft, making her moan softly.

“Elizabeth...” She said softly.”

“Princess...” Elizabeth whispered into Selena's ear, pausing to nibble softly on her earlobe.

Elizabeth increased her pace, stroking the princess's length up and down with greater speed. Selena moaned, louder this time, and Elizabeth could feel the princess's rock hard dick twitch in her grip.

“I'm gonna cum, Elizabeth.” The princess gasped, clutching the bedsheets between her fingers.

Elizabeth felt the princess's cock twitch one more time before her warm, thick, womanly spunk covered Elizabeth's hand, creating a large wet spot were it had flowed out into the sheets. Elizabeth removed her hand, placing her cum covered fingers to her lips and licking the princess's semen off of each digit one by one as Selena watched.

“I will never understand how you enjoy the taste of that.” The princess said.

“I enjoy your taste princess. Be it your cock or the juices that flow from it.” Elizabeth smiled, laying back beside her.

Princess Selena wrapped her arms tightly around Elizabeth, pulling her maid close to her body, their breasts smooshing together, their legs intertwining. Elizabeth could feel the princess's still erect, but softened cock rub against her thighs.  
“Was I successful in relieving a little of your stress?” Elizabeth asked.

“I should be able to sleep a little more soundly now.” The princess said, stroking Elizabeth's hair softly.

“That's good. Goodnight, Princess.” Elizabeth said, closing her eyes.

“Goodnight, Elizabeth.”

 

The night passed, and half of the next day had passed before the potential suitor had arrived. He and his mother entered the throne room where Princess Selena sat next to her father, an aging man with grey hair, Elizabeth standing at her side, the ever-faithful maid. The prince was tall, with blond hair, blue eyes and a very tall and muscular frame. He wore a green tunic and pants. His mother stood next to him.

She was shorter than her son, with fiery red hair and pale skin. She wore a dress that seemed to consist entirely of green and blue ribbons wrapping around and hanging loosely from her body. She wore two more sky blue ribbons in her hair, keeping the red strands from flowing into her vision. She looked to be the same age or younger than the prince himself, though that was likely an effect of her elven genes. Elves tended to look far younger than they were after all. Both the woman and her son had pointed ears.

“Greetings, Princess Selena. My name is Mia and this is my son, James.” The elven queen bowed. She wore a charming smile and her deep green eyes were filled with a sort of childlike innocence. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the queen. She had seen true innocence, a real childlike nature the first time she'd introduced the princess to the pleasures of the flesh. This face that the elf queen wore was a front, a mask, and one that Elizabeth could see right through. Beneath the cute exterior, lied hungry eyes. Eyes for the princess, for Elizabeth, perhaps both.

“Your father, the king, has informed me that you are of marrying age. I have brought you my eldest son as a potential marriage prospect.”

“I assure you that you will not be disappointed, should you accept me, Princess Selena.” The man spoke up, his voice silky and smooth. “I would do my utmost to insure that you are happy and that all of your wishes are made true.” He smiled hopefully. Not greedily or hungrily like his mother was, but kindly, sweetly, a genuine smile.

“I regret to inform you that I still have no intention to marry.” The princess smiled sadly. “I am truly sorry that you came all the way to our land just to be turned away, but it is my decision.”

“You needn't explain yourself princess. I respect your wishes, but still, I do wish that things had gone differently.”

 

 

“As do I. You seem like a very nice man who will one day make make a good husband.”

“And you a lovely maiden who will one day make a fine bride. May we at least spend the night? It was a rather long journey and I'm sure that my mother would be grateful for a good night's rest, and as would I.”

Elizabeth looked away from the blond man and back to the Elven queen. She was smiling. It was small, well hidden, almost invisible, but it was there nonetheless.

“Of course you are welcome to stay the night. It's the least we can do after turning you down so sharply.” The king sighed, looking at his daughter with a sideways glance.

“Thank you ever so much.”

The two elves quickly left the throne room after that, striding through the doors. The elven queen stopped once more to glance back at Elizabeth, and Elizabeth could swear that she saw the elf lick her lips.

 

Night had fallen once more, and Elizabeth was helping her princess prepare for bed.

The princess stood behind a divider, a silk robe hanging over the top. Elizabeth stood on the other side in her own night attire, holding the princess's discarded day clothes that she'd tossed haphazardly over the divider.

“The meeting went well today. They were far more understanding than I'd expected.” Princess Selena said.

“Indeed they were.” Elizabeth said warily, still unable to shake the feeling of unease she'd felt under the elf queen's gaze. It hadn't felt malicious or dangerous, but certainly deceptive. Elizabeth's thoughts were interrupted as the princess spoke again.

“I hope that man wasn't too upset. He was lovely.”

“One of the better men I've seen.” Elizabeth agreed.

The princess stepped out from behind of the divider, completely naked and fully erect, her dick engorged to it's full twelve inches and her large testicles hanging just below. She stepped slowly, seductively, toward Elizabeth, her hips swaying slightly.

“My my, Princess. This is a big change from yesterday.” Elizabeth grinned.

“Elizabeth.” the princess whined, reaching down and wrapping both hands around her throbbing, veiny cock. “I feel so hot, will you help me?” She asked.

 

“Of course I will.” Elizabeth smiled, placing her hands on the princess's shoulders and guiding her to the edge of her bed, sitting her down.

“Mind if I join in?” A small voice asked.

Elizabeth turned to look at the door. It was slightly ajar, and a young looking woman with pale skin and red hair held back with blue ribbons stared back at her. The elven queen. The princess shrieked in terror, covering herself with one of the sheets on top of the bed.

“Don't be so dramatic, love. I know all about your little secret and about how your maid... 'helps you' with it.”

Elizabeth glared at the Elven queen, starting toward the intruder.

“What do you want? You plan to blackmail us? I don't care what you do to me, but if you so much as think about-”

The elven queen crossed the remaining distance, closing the door behind her, and before Elizabeth knew what was happening, the queen's lips were locked with hers. Queen Mia raised her hands to Elizabeth's head, holding her in place.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide with shock. The kiss was wonderful, the queen's lips, soft and gentle. Elizabeth finally understood the hungry look that the queen had worn previously. It hadn't been hunger at all, but lust.

The queen broke the kiss after several seconds, taking a step back.

“Blackmail is such a displeasing notion. I have no desire to bring harm to either of you. Like I said earlier, I simply wish to join in on your... shall we say, carnal festivities?” She asked.

The elven queen waved her hand and suddenly, her ornate dress of interwoven ribbons began to unravel itself from around her body and fell to the floor around her, revealing her pale skin, her slender figure, her small, yet perky breasts.

 

She walked passed Elizabeth, standing between the princess and her maid, her gaze flicking back and forth between them.

“You know, I've always liked girls, I mean, I love men to be sure, but women have their own charms, soft skin, red lips, so kissable, so lovable.” She licked her lips. “So what do you say hmm? Why don't we all just enjoy ourselves tonight?”

Elizabeth moved toward the queen, stopping just in front of her, and before she knew what she was doing, she had wrapped her arms around the elf queen's naked body, pressing her lips against the queen's mouth.

Elizabeth felt the elven queen's tongue enter her mouth, licking the front of her teeth, the roof of her mouth. The kiss tasted sweet, like fruit or maybe like cake. Elizabeth could feel her body getting warmer as the kiss went on and she could felt her pussy getting moist. Mia pulled away, a string of saliva stretching between their mouths.

“Hey!” Princess Selena called from her perch on the bed.

Elizabeth looked in her direction to see that she had abandoned the sheet that had once covered her and was sitting fully exposed atop the quilts, her cock fully erect.

“Queen Mia.” The princess whined. “Don't steal my maid all for yourself.”

The elf laughed softly.

“Oh princess, don't be so impatient. The night is young, there's no need to rush.” She said. Her voice was slow and patient, as if she was talking to a child.

The queen turned her attention back to Elizabeth, reaching down and grabbing the hem of her nightgown. She pulled it up, past Elizabeth's stomach, over her chest, and finally over her head, tossing the white gown to the floor. Elizabeth was completely naked now, just like the other two women, her nipples growing instantly erect with arousal as the elven queen eyes her hungrily.

“Sit on the bed beside your mistress.” Mia commanded.

Elizabeth did as she was told.

“Princess, if you would be so kind, could you sit against the headboard and place your wrists against the bedposts please?”

The princess looked nervous, but ultimately agreed to to the elf's request.

Faster than Elizabeth could blink, two of the ribbons that had once formed the queen's dress shot forward, binding the princess's wrists to the bedposts.

“What are you doing?!” The princess asked frantically, pulling against her bonds.

The queen ignored her, turning back to Elizabeth and falling on top of her, pinning her to the bed by her wrists. She brought her mouth to Elizabeth's left nipple, closing her lips around the bud and sucking softly, running her tongue around her areola.

Elizabeth moaned as the queen sucked and licked her nipple. The queen brought her hand to Elizabeth's other breast and began to massage the flesh softly. Elizabeth couldn't believe what was happening. The queen of the elves was sucking on her nipple. Elizabeth reached forward, running her fingers through the queen's soft red hair, stopping when she felt the queen's pointed ears.

Mia mewled softly as Elizabeth's fingers made contact with her ears.

“Come on!” The princess complained, her face red. “Please! I'm begging you! Touch me! Don't leave me out!”

The princess's dick was throbbing, only made worse by the sight of the queen pleasuring her maid.

The queen released Elizabeth's nipple from her mouth and began crawling toward the princess.

 

“Such an impatient girl, wouldn't you agree, Maid?” She asked Elizabeth.

“I've often found that as well.” Elizabeth agreed, smiling at the princess.

“Such a naughty little thing, I think you need to be punished.” The queen purred. She removed one of the blue ribbons from her hair, letting it flow freely over her shoulders. She crept forward until she was directly on top of the princess's crotch, looking down at her twelve inch dick. She began tying the ribbon into a bow around the princess's cock. Once the knot was complete, the ribbon began to glow pink, changing to purple in color.

“What are you doing?” Selena gasped.

“Just a little elven magic.” Mia smirked. “My husband is rather fond of this actually.”

“What does it do?” Elizabeth asked in awe, crawling forward to get a better look.

“Quite simply, it should stop her from ejaculating while leaving the pleasure in tact. ”

“So she won't be able to cum so long as the ribbon is in place?” Elizabeth asked, a glint of mischief in her eye.

“That's the idea.”  
“Noooo.” The princess groaned.

“Just sit back and relax.” The queen smirked. “You'll like it.”

The queen bowed her head, bringing it close to the princess's cock. She rubbed her cheek against the shaft of the massive dick, making the princess shiver. She opened her mouth, peeling the foreskin back from the head of the princess's cock and inhaled deeply.

“You smell just like a man down here.” The queen giggled.

She took the head of the princess's cock into her mouth and sucking softly. The princess groaned in pleasure. Elizabeth, feeling rather left out, positioned herself between the queen's thighs and began to lick her pussy, lapping her tongue at the queen's wet lower lips. The sudden feeling made the queen moan in pleasure, sending vibrations through Selena's dick. She cried out loudly.

Elizabeth stuck her tongue into the elf queen's dripping cunt as far as it would go, swirling her tongue around her insides, fucking her with her tongue. Elizabeth couldn't help but think of how similar the queen tasted to a peach.

The queen released Selena's dick from her mouth with a scream of pleasure as she came onto Elizabeth's face, her warm fluids covering the maid's face.

“Switch places.” The queen said excitedly.

 

Once the two women had taken each other's past positions, Elizabeth hungrily took the princess's cock into her mouth as far as it could go. Elizabeth began to slide her lips up and down the length of the princess's cock.

“Elizabeth.” The princess groaned loudly. “I want to cum so badly, please take off the ribbon? Please?” She begged.

Just then, the queen began her assault on Elizabeth's pussy. Elizabeth could feel the queen's tongue siring up her pussy. Her tongue was warm, wet, and far longer that she'd expected it to be, reaching Elizabeth's deepest places.

Elizabeth thrust her head down until she felt the princess's pubic hair tickle her lip. The princess screamed with ecstasy, unable to release herself. In that same instant, the queen bit Elizabeth's clit softly, sending her over the edge. She came into the elf queen's mouth and onto her face.

Elizabeth pulled her head back, removing the princess's cock from her mouth. Elizabeth and Mia sat back and watched as the princess lay there, unable to cum and breathing heavily, her face beet red, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Please.” She begged quietly. “Please let me cum. I feel like I'm about to burst.”

“Alright.” Mia grinned wickedly. “On one condition.”

“Anything.” The princess cried.

“Take your maid's ass as I watch.”

Elizabeth's eyes went wide as she imagined the princess's dick entering her darkest hole.

“There's no way that it will fit.” Elizabeth protested.

 

“But just look at her.” Mia grinned. “She's in great discomfort.”

P-please... Elizabeth.” Princess Selena cried out to her maid, begging for her to grant her reprieve.

It tore Elizabeth up inside to see her princess in such a state. She had to save her, she just had to. What kind of royal servant would she be if she just left her mistress to suffer in her sorry state.

“Fine. Let's do it.” Elizabeth groaned.

“Excellent!” The queen clapped her hands together excitedly. Mia waved her hand once more, and the green ribbons around the princess's wrists and the purple one wrapped around her dick fell to the bed, no longer held by the queen's magic.

The princess lunged for Elizabeth, but stopped as Elizabeth held up both hands in defense.

“If we're going to do this then I'll need something slippery to lubricate the area.”

“Of course.” The queen nodded understandingly. She hopped off of the bed and hurried to the heap of blue and green ribbons that had once been her dress. She reached a hand into the pile, searching for something concealed within. She removed her hand several seconds later, revealing a small glass bottle filled with a translucent green fluid. She walked back toward the bed, removing the topper from the small bottle and pouring several drops into her hand.

“Face your rear to me.” She commanded, placing the bottle on a small table next to the bed and rubbing her hands together, spreading the fluid over the palms of her hands.

Elizabeth did as the queen asked, facing away from the queen and standing on her hands and knees, blushing deeply as she imagined what the queen was about to do. The queen placed her hands on Elizabeth's butt cheeks, spreading them. The queen began to rub her thumb over and around Elizabeth's exposed asshole.

Elizabeth shivered. The substance was slimy and cold, leaving an odd tingling sensation wherever it touched. The queen continued to rub the outside of Elizabeth's puckered hole, making Elizabeth moan softly.

“Are the two of you almost ready? This really is starting to get uncomfortable.” Selena complained, holding her throbbing dick with both hands.

“Nearly ready.” The queen said, suddenly shoving her lubed up index finger deep into Elizabeth’s ass. Elizabeth's breath hitched at the sudden intrusion of her tight hole, only made worse when the queen began swirling her finger in circles within Elizabeth's dark hole. The queen eventually began to pull her finger from Elizabeth's behind, giggling slightly.

“Oh, Elizabeth, you dirty, dirty, little servant girl. Your ass appears to be sucking on my finger. Do you really like to take it in the butt that much?”

Elizabeth blushed deeply at the queen's teasing, curling her toes and clutching the silk sheets in her fists.

“Maybe you should ask your princess to do it, hmm? Beg her to stick her long, throbbing, cock into your tight little ass?”

Elizabeth swallowed, her heart rate increasing. She couldn't do that, couldn't be that pathetic. Surely the princess would know that... right? Elizabeth looked to the princess longingly, but the mischievous grin she saw when she did so made her stomach turn. The princess wanted this, wanted Elizabeth to beg. As her maid, Elizabeth had no choice but to obey her lady's wishes, but it was just so humiliating.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, swallowing her pride and putting on the most desperate, whiney, pathetic face that she could.

“P-p-please, Princess... Please take my... take my...” She trailed off, her body getting hot all over, the wetness in her nethers slowly growing.

The princess crawled toward Elizabeth, her massive cock swaying slightly as she moved. She moved behind Elizabeth, spreading her ass cheeks once more and pressing the head of her cock against her maid's puckered hole. She leaned over Elizabeth, bringing her mouth to Elizabeth's ear.  
“What was that, Maid? I couldn't hear you.” She purred.

“P-please... take my... ass.” She moaned as the pressure against her back door grew harder and harder.

“As you wish.”

The princess's cock began to slide into Elizabeth's ass, stretching the hole to a size that it had never before felt. Elizabeth grunted in a combination of pain and pleasure as the head of the princess's throbbing monster pushed into her tight butt hole.

“I-It's tight... So much tighter than your vagina.” The princess gasped.

Elizabeth was breathing in and out heavily, trying to keep her dark hole as relaxed as possible.

“Just... go slowly.” Elizabeth begged, a tear flowing down her face.

“Of course.”

The princess's dick began to slide further in, inch by inch until Elizabeth felt the princess's hips press against the flesh of her ass cheeks. Elizabeth couldn't believe it. The princess's gigantic cock, all twelve inches, was currently rested inside of her ass. Elizabeth looked to where she'd last seen the elven queen, finding her rigorously stirring her dripping pussy this three of her fingers, her fluids dripping freely to the floor. She was loving this.

Elizabeth's attention was torn from the queen as she felt the princess begin to pull out of her ass until only the head remained inside. She pushed her hips forward once more, quicker than the first time, but still gentle, careful not to be so rough. Even through the pain, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. She loved that about the princess. She could be cold and distant sometimes, but she had a sort of kindness that Elizabeth found irresistible.

Elizabeth felt as the princess thrust into her again and again, a little faster each time as Elizabeth's tight asshole adapted to her massive cock. Soon enough, the princess was thrusting in and out of her maids ass in a steady rhythm, pounding her again and again as the elf queen continued to watch and to pleasure herself on the edge of the bed.

Eventually the feeling of pain subsided, and Elizabeth was overtaken by the most intense pleasure that she'd ever felt. She had never really tried anal before, she'd considered it, but she'd never assumed that she would really like it. She was wrong. She loved the feeling of a hard dick thrusting in and out of her ass, maybe even more than she enjoyed regular vaginal sex.

Elizabeth felt a familiar heat pooling in her core and moaned loudly as the princess thrusted her cock deep in her ass, making her cum onto the silk sheets of the princess's bed.

“Elizabeth!” Selena cried. “I'm about to cum!”

“D-do it in my... a-ass!” Elizabeth moaned again.

The princes began to thrust much harder and faster than before, increasing in speed and ferocity. Elizabeth came again, not a minute after her first orgasm, making her oversensitive pussy quiver with ecstasy.

The princess thrust in all the way, her hips making a loud clapping noise as they collided with Elizabeth's ass. Elizabeth squeezed the muscles in her ass, making it as tight as possible. The princess screamed as she came deep inside Elizabeth's ass, filling her tight hole with her thick spunk. Elizabeth's asshole flexed and twitched, seemingly trying to milk the princess's cock of all it's juices.

The princess came a lot, even more than usual, which was saying quite a lot. The elven magic had rendered her unable to release her pent up semen, and she let it all out now. Elizabeth could feel the massive amount of liquid flow into her ass, and noticed her stomach beginning to swell with the princess's seed.

The princess began to pull out.

“No, stop! If you pull out now-” but it was to late. The princess pulled out of Elizabeth's ass, falling backward, Elizabeth falling on top of her soon after. The two watched as the princess's white spunk began to flow from Elizabeth's ass, no longer held in by the princess' cock and unable to be stopped by Elizabeth's stretched ass.

Thick globs of white cum began to splurt from Elizabeth's ass, soaking into the bed.

“Well. That was quite the show, ladies.” Elizabeth looked over to the elven queen panting hard. She was grinning wickedly.

“Ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how many of you wanted a part two but here it is anyway!!! I hope you enjoy it as much or hopefully even more that you enjoyed the first story in this series, and drop me a comment letting me know your thoughts! Thanks! :)


End file.
